Save me from this monster
by Emilycooper55787
Summary: Bella Swan thought her life couldn't get any worse when her dad died, well she was wrong. Her mother started to blame her for everything that happened, and she started to get abused. The Cullens then come, can they save her? Takes place in 1950.
1. Chapter One The death of my father

Save me from this monster

Summary: Bella Swan thought her life couldn't get any worse when her dad died, well she was wrong. Her mother started to blame her for everything that happened, and she started to get abused. The Cullens then come, can they save her? Takes place in 1950.

**This is my first fan fiction so it isn't going to be the best at first. I will hopefully get better as it goes on. I don't own anything, this charaters belong to SM's. I only own the plot. Hope you like the story(:**

Chapter one; The death of my father

(Bella's point of view)

I was waiting for my father to get home from working in the corn field for his friend Billy. Father is always gone until late at night, and when he gets home he is always very tired. I would make dinner for him and ask him about how work was for him. Most of the time it will be really great, but at other times, he would have wished for a better day. Mother was sitting in the living room reading a book, getting inpatient on father. Honestly, I love her and all, but she doesn't deserve father.

She would sometimes cheat on him without him knowing, which honestly I wouldn't know how he couldn't tell since this village is so small. She would be cheating on him with our neighbor James. He was not a nice person at all, he would hit girls all the time, but he has never hit mother before. Sometimes he would take the children of the village to his house to make them cookies, but really he isn't. He would abuse them, and make them do work for him until it was time for them to go home. I would know because once I was tricked into that, father and mother never saw because he would do it only when they were both at work, and I would hide my bruises.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make some dinner. I decided to make chicken stew. It would take half and hour to get going, but it should get done in time for father to be home and I have the food done in time. Once I got the food going, I looked outside the window and I saw mother with James. I sighed and went into the living room and grabbed my diary and started to write in it

"Dear diary,

Mother is with James again. If father were to find out he would be broken. Mother doesn't see what could happen if he did find out. She probably doesn't care. Why would she? She only thinks about herself. Today father still isn't home from work and its almost midnight. I am starting to worry. Is he ever going to come home? I hope. Jacob Black tried to get me to go out with him again today, but I keep saying no. Why cant he just leave me alone? Guess not.

Love, Isabella Marie Swan."

I closed my diary, and turned the stove off, and took the stew off the stove, and sat it on the table. I then held my diary to my chest and walked back to my room and hid my diary under my bed, and I laid down in bed. I looked at my ceiling, wondering if my mother is cheating on father because of me. Was my birth the thing that made mother not love father anymore? I fell asleep thinking of that. What if it was my fault?

When I woke up in the morning, I could hear my mother in the living room crying. I slowly got out of bed, and I walked over to my closest and took my night gown off. I look threw my closest looking for my blue dress that went past my ankles, but I couldn't seem to find it. So I looked on the shelve above my closest, and there it was, folded all neat sitting up there by its self. I took it down and put my legs through the top of it and then zipped up the back of the dress up. I could still hear mother crying in the living room, and I kept hearing a faint "I'm sorry Mrs. Swan" over and over again. It sounded like Billy though. That means if Billy was here then Jacob would be too. That is just what I needed to hear. I put my black jacket with long sleeves on, and left it unbuttoned.

I made my bed, and took my time getting out to the living room. I was still trying to think of a reason on why mother would be crying and on why Billy would be saying sorry to her over and over again. Once I made it to the living room, they both looked at me.

"Mother..What is wrong?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"Your father dear, he is dead." She sobbed pulling me into her arms.

Father was dead? That cant be true. She has to be lying, but yet I knew she wasn't because she doesn't lie about people dying, she will lie about other stuff, but never about death. I fell into tears. What were we going to do with father being dead? He was the one that kept the family running! Billy then left, and James showed up.

"Renee, there are going to be new comers coming to this village soon. I don't want to see you talking to them, nor Isabella too, got that! There will be consequences if you do." He yelled at us.

"Yes James, we will not talk to them. I swear." Mother said back to him.

"Good! If I find out that you did...you will be wishing that you were never born!" He snapped.

He grabbed my arm, and yanked me out of mothers arms. He threw me to the floor and kicked me in the stomach. Mother just sat on the couch, watching as he kept kicking me in my stomach. Finally he stopped, and lifted me to my feet.

"Go outside, but don't let no one see or hear about what I just did! Don't come until 11 at night, got it?" He yelled in my face.

I just nodded, and he pushed me to the door. I opened the door and went out, tears still going down my cheeks. Is this the way my life is going to be every day from now on, since father is now gone? I walked down the path thinking and looking down, and I bumped into someone. I fell backwards, but before I could hit the ground and hard cold arm wrapped around my waste and pulled me back up. I looked in his golden eyes. He was new to this town. Which means I am not supposed to be talking to him. Ughh.

"I-I'm sorry." I said still looking in his eyes. He smiled.

"Its okay. It wasn't your fault." He said, looking in my eyes.

"Umm I-I have to go, I need to get water for my family." I stuttered, he could probably tell I was lying.

"I'll walk with you. I need to find out the village, and how to get there anyways." He said, and started to walk, and I sighed and followed him.

He slowed down so that I could catch up with him, so I sped up until I was beside him. He looked at me and smiled, and I looked up at him and smiled back.

"Oh im sorry, where are my manners. Hello, I am Edward Cullen. You are my lady?" He said. Stopping in front of me.

"Its okay, and I am Isabella Swan. Nice to meet you Edward." I smiled and stuck my hand out.

He took it and shook my hand, and then we just stopped shaking hands and stared in each others eyes. I felt sparks as I was holding his hand. Was he the one meant for me? No he is way to beautiful for me. I don't deserve someone as good and handsome as himself. He then wrapped an arm around my waste and pulled me close to him.

"May I kiss you miss Swan?" He said.

Sorry its not that good.:PP But soon it will get much better! Will they kiss? Are they really meant for each other? Will James ever find out that she is talking to the new person/people, what will happen if he does? Will Isabella continue to get abused by James? Find out what happens in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter Two What happened to you?

**Here is chapter two! :D I don't own anything except the plot, everything else SM owns. Enjoy!_**

Chapter two: What happened to you?

"May I kiss you miss Swan?" He said.

"Yes. Wait n-no. I have a boyfriend." I said, sad to say I have a boyfriend.

I never did like my boyfriend because he is forcing me to date him. Also when he sees me with another guy he would yell at me and slap me a lot. He wont let me break up with him either. Last time I tried to he wouldn't let me leave, and he was holding onto my arms really hard, until bruises of his hands were coming onto my skin. He kept me there until I would say that I love him and wouldn't break up with him. I cried for hours that night, because I don't love him, and I do want to break up with him. Edward looked at me weird.

"Isabella, why are you crying?" He said, placing his hand on my cheek, whipping my tears away with his thumb. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered, only because I was lying.

"Are you sure?" He said. Still having his hand on my face. I had to admit, I love his hand being there. Edward, he is different from most guys in this village. He has respect for women.

"I don't know." I whispered. Hoping he wouldn't hear.

He kept staring into my eyes, his eyes were saying that he was unsure. Am I that easy to read. I hope not, or a lot of my secrets will be coming out to him.

"Your lying." He finally said.

"W-What makes y-you think that?" I stuttered again. Will I stop stuttering?

"It just shows on your face that you are lying. What happened?" He said, placing both of his hands on my arms.

That was when I freaked out. I screamed, and pushed his arms away. I wrapped my arms around myself, hugging myself. I slowly started to back up, more tears coming down my face. What is wrong with me? I never ever act like this, I am usually better at holding the tears and pain back. I barely thought of it until he asked to kiss me. Was it that question what brought all of that back to my mind, that made me want to freak out every time someone touches me like that? His expression turned to worried. He started to move closer to me, slower than I was moving away.

My back pressed up against a tree, and I slid to the ground, still hugging myself. I brought my knees up to my chest, and laid my head down on my knees. I was still crying too. I could hear him still coming toward me. He was still walking slow, he was probably worried that I would flip out again, and over react like the waste I am.

"Isabella, are you okay?" He asked. He was in front of me now, I could hear it.

I leaned my head up, and he was kneeling in front of me, "Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Your lying again, I can still tell Isabella. There is nothing to fear. Come here." He said, opening his arms.

I just looked at his arms. Tears still coming down my cheeks. Should I go to him? Is he just leading me into a trap to where he can hurt me like my boyfriend Mike did when we first met? Should I trust Edward. Something inside of me though, was wanting me to go to his arms. I don't know if I should though, I am afraid. I don't want to get hurt again. I should at least give him a chance, he looks like he is worried, and honestly doesn't want to hurt me. So I crawled over to his arms, and he wrapped them around me and pulled me onto his lap. I felt safe in his arms. Like I was supposed to be here. Is Edward my soul mate?

"I'm not going to hurt you, and as long as I am here, you are not going to get hurt. I promise." He whispered into my ear.

I leaned my head up against his shoulder, and closed my eyes. "Sleep Isabella." I heard Edward say, and he was humming a song.

(Edward's point of view)

I was humming a song as Isabella was falling asleep. Alice was right, she is my mate. I could feel it from the second I saw her, and touched her. I wish she didn't have a boyfriend though, so I could have kissed her. Why did she freak out so much whenever I touched her arms like that. I will have to see into that more later. I looked down and I was watching her sleep, she looked like an angel when she sleeps. She looks like an angel all the time.

"Please, Mike please, please let me go." She murmured. Mike? Was that her boyfriend?

"Mike! Stop that hurts! Let go of my arms, please!" She cried out.

Her arms, there seemed to be nothing wrong with her arms. Or is that why she is wearing long sleeves. Is she being abused? If she is then someone is going to be getting a visit from me real soon. I slowly pulled her sleeves up, making sure not to wake her up. Then I saw it, there were bruises that looked like hands all up her arms. She is getting abused. By either her boyfriend, or a family member. Who would do such a cruel thing to her? She kept repeating that over and over again. Should I wake her up? Something inside of me is telling me to, but something else inside of me wants to kill whoever is doing this to her.

"Isabella. Wake up." I said, shaking her lightly. "Wake up."

She rubber her eyes, and yawned. I kept looking at her, and she finally looked at me, and then when she noticed the way I was looking at her, she got a weird look on her face. She kept looking back at me. She didn't look like she had other marks showing on her.

"Who hurt you? Don't lie, I know someone did." I said.

"N-No one has hurt me." She whispered. I could tell in her eyes that she was scared, scared of something. I don't know what, but I want to find out.

That's when I realized that I couldn't read her mind, and I couldn't smell her blood. Is she human? She has to be, she looks like one. I looked at her, and I saw a necklace hanging from her neck. Of course! She is a vampire! That necklace she is wearing makes her human, but she still doesn't age. The person that changed her probably put that on her, so that she wouldn't know.

"Your lying. I saw your arms. Someone is hurting you. You can tell me who Isabella. I am not going to hurt you, and I wont let them continue to hurt you once you tell me who it is that is hurting you." I said, looking her straight in her eyes, so that she will believe that I am telling the truth.

She started biting on her bottom lip. "Yes they will. They will never stop. Never ever." She whimpered out.

"ISABELLA!" I heard someone yell. I didn't know who it was. I couldn't see no one because it was so late.

Aggh. I'm hoping I can get it better for you guys. :P Will Edward find out who is abusing Isabella? Will she find out what she really is? Who is yelling her name? Find out in the next chapter!(:


End file.
